Blaine at McKinley
by klaine must live
Summary: blaine has transferred to McKinely and joined new directions
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sighed, he loved having Blaine at McKinley with him, but it would be a lot better if they were in the same classes. Despite Kurt's pleas, Blaine had taken only one class with him and one short English period per day wasn't quite enough to please Kurt. It would get better today, though, because Blaine was officially joining new directions. He had insisted on at least one week to get used to his new school before joining any extra-curricular activities -even if it meant only one period a day with Kurt. But Blaine finally agreed to officially join New Directions. This meant Kurt was especially excited for glee club today. He hoped Blaine would sing something from Broadway, but knowing his boyfriend, it would probably be some silly pop song. It didn't matter either way if Blaine would be singing it, though.

"Kurt! Kurt!" he hadn't realized that Mr. Paul was asking him a question. "Yes Mr. Paul." Kurt hurriedly replied. "Do you or do you not know the answer?" The teacher responded. "Umm... forty-nine?" Kurt guessed. Luckily he wasn't far off and the teacher must have decided that he was paying attention because he wasn't called on again.

Thank goodness Kurt got out of class without any more problems and arrived on time for glee club. Blaine was just arriving when Kurt got there and everyone but Mercedes were already there. She was out sick and Kurt made a mental note to give her a call when he got home. The group took there seats and Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before he started singing:

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_T__his could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bull that don't work now_

_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e_

_What there is to complain about_

_When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

_When everything is out_

_You gotta take it in_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_H__opelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

_'Cuz hopelessly_ _The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

After he finished singing, Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile on his face, "What do you think?" Kurt couldn't resist that smile and just had to kiss him. "So... You liked it?" Blaine responded. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his adorable, loving boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but this is my first fanfic. Please, if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. Thank you :)<strong>

**PS: the song is Good life by One Republic**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes to go. Blaine was really enjoying McKinley, but it was hard to focus on science while he was so impatient. Normally, school wasn't this interesting, but today he was officially joining New Directions. His boyfriend, Kurt had been begging him to join for a week now, but Blaine didn't see the point of joining before he could even get to homeroom on his own. Besides, he was at rehearsals every day to support Kurt anyways, so what was the point? Then again, the two of them had Kurt's house to themselves for two and a half hours after school anyway. Finn was usually at Quinn's, Burt and Carole didn't get home until five and they had time to...

"Blaine? Blaine?" Finn said, "Hello in there! Anyone home?" "Oh -what?" Blaine replied. "Sorry, I was just... never mind." "I said, we're going to be late for glee club if you don't hurry up!" Finn replied.

Blaine most definitely did not want to be late for glee club today. He had the perfect song picked out for his audition and he didn't want to make Kurt wait. He took the shortcut through the ninth-grade hallway and just narrowly beat Kurt through the door. Luckily, Everyone was there already and he could start right away. He ran up and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before singing:

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bull that don't work now_

_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e_

_What there is to complain about_

_When you're happy like a fool_

_Let it take you over_

_When everything is out_

_You gotta take it in_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

_'Cuz hopelessly_ _we have so much to feel good about_

When Blaine finished singing he turned to Kurt and said, " What do you think?" Kurt's only response was a kiss so Blaine asked, "So... did you like it?" his flawless, adorable boyfriend just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, every two chapters are the same but with a different POV. again, please review my stories and if you want, tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters and i'll try to work it in (maybe, no promises) i will post more as soon as i can. :)<strong>

**PS: again, the song is Good life by One Republic**


	3. Chapter 3

After glee club was over, Kurt and Blaine took their time meandering over to Blaine's car. Kurt loved being able to stroll down the halls with his boyfriend's hand in his and not worry about Karofsky dumping him in a trashcan or locking him in a janitors' closet. Santana's anti-bullying campaign really helped make his life better. When they finally made it to the car, Blaine got in the driver's seat. Kurt was quite glad that he didn't have to focus on something as silly as driving today and headed to Kurt's house.

After making a quick stop at the DVD rental store for the first season of Lost -neither of them liked the show, but they needed an excuse to sit around for two hours and it was the cheapest video in the store- they got to Kurt's house. They popped in the DVD and made popcorn and flopped down on the sofa to (not) watch the show.

Even though they had been dating for a month, two weeks, and five days (Kurt had a whole calendar set aside for it), Kurt still found it remarkable that he was actually dating this amazing person. He couldn't help but notice how the light from the TV illuminated his boyfriend's face, giving him a _very_ attractive, almost angelic look. It was embarassingly hard for Kurt to keep from taking his clothes off then and there, but his dad and step-mom would be home soon. Kurt stared at his boyfriend with a longing look in his eyes, but as soon as Blaaine looked towards him, he turned his head away. Slowly, Kurt met Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked back with a passionate expression and Kurt could feel himself blushing, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. He just leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

Moments like these were the best things in Kurt's life. He loved having Blaine's strong warm arms wrapped around him, being able to feel his boyfriend's breath on his neck, and most of all, knowing that Blaine was his and he was Blaine's.

This perfect Bliss ended soon, though because Finn Brought Quinn home for dinner with him and Burt and Carole came home very soon afterward. "Well," Blaine said, as he stood up and stretched "I'd better get home now." "Don't forget," said Kurt, "tomorrow's Saturday and we promised to meet Artie and Britt at the movies." With that Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss goodbye and walked out the door.

"Hey Kurt," said Finn about five minutes later, "You've got this kind of funny smile thing on your face." "Mm... What's that?" Kurt half- sighed. He was still coming down from his Blaine high.


	4. Chapter 4

After glee club, Kurt and Blaine strolled down the hall on their way to Blaine's car. (Finn had the car and was heading to Quinn's house after school). Blaine had missed times like these when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Kurt had a thoughtful look on his face, it was one that Blaine knew well, because Kurt wore it often. Kurt had exchanged his pensive look for a loving one when he looked at Blaine from the passenger seat and Blaine was glad because underneath it all, he needed to feel loved.

Surprisingly, they made it to Kurt's house in record time, even with a stop at the video store for a season DVD of some show. Blaine didn't really care about the movie, he was just looking forward to a few hours alone with Kurt.

Once they got in, they popped the disk in the player and sat down on the couch. Blaine really tried to figure out what show they were (not) watching, but it was hard to ignore Kurt's beautiful face. Especially knowing that no one would be home for two hours.

The next time Blaine looked at Kurt, he had a sort of passionate, longing look on his face. Even though he looked away quickly, Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and couldn't resist kissing him when their eyes met again. Kurt was blushing, but Blaine didn't mind, he thought his boyfriend was adorable no matter what.

Unfortunately, Finn, Quinn, Carole, and Burt got home soon and Blaine had to leave. After a quick kiss goodbye and a reminder that they had a double date with Brittney and Artie the next day, he whirled out the door.

Once he got out to his car, Blaine just got inside and sat there, not even bothering to shut the door. He had to take a moment to collect himself, because he was still a little buzzed from an afternoon with Kurt and he wasn't sure if he could drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sighed and rolled over in bed. He knew that he only had a half-hour before

Finn began monopolizing the bathroom and he didn't want to go out looking less than perfect.

After making sure that he looked absolutely flawless, he walked downstairs and sighed at the familiar sounds of breakfast in his house. The sounds of Finn and Burt's forks scraping against their plates, Carole trying to persuade Burt to eat something other than his usual plate of various meats, eggs, and excessively- buttered white toast. " you know, 5 strips of bacon and half a tablespoon of butter isn't a meal." she said. "I'm not the one you should be worried about hun, Finn needs to stay in shape if he wants to keep his spot on the football team." Burt said, finishing off another sausage. "Oh! Don't change the subject Burt." Carole replied. Kurt rolled his eyes, it was an ongoing battle, and no one seemed to be winning. With all that had been going on in his life lately, it was nice that some things never changed.

Kurt was halfway out the door when Carole grabbed his arm. "Kurt, honey, the movie doesn't start till 11:30 and it's only 10. You don't even need to pick Blaine up 'till 10:45." He felt bad, he didn't want to offend his step-mom by ignoring one of her delectable breakfasts, but he had some errands to do before the movie. "Sorry Carole, but I really need to stop at the store on my way over to Blaine's house." "Okay. Fine. But remember to invite Blaine over to dinner, I barely saw him the last time he was here, what with my sister's Tupperware party."she replied. Kurt was glad that Carole was so accepting of his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled out of the driveway rite on time and headed toward the local grocery store. There he picked up some fruit and cranberry juice to go with the pick-nick he had packed for lunch. He had promised Blaine food, but this was a surprise. With his groceries paid for, Kurt hurried out to his car and added his purchase to the cooler and continued toward Blaine's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke up to a harsh, blaring noise. Just when he was about to yell out for his mom to turn her alarm clock off, he realized it was his. Oh, well, he was really not a morning person... After hitting the snooze button about eight times, he finally rolled over and got out of bed.

By the time Blaine had deemed himself presentable, he was running late and just barely had enough time to grab a piece of toast before he rushed out the door. Not exactly a balanced meal, but Kurt would be there soon.

Kurt hadn't arrived yet when Blaine walked outside, so he took a seat on the front-porch swing near the door and looked out across the street. He saw a family getting in their car for a trip to the park, a pair of children running through a sprinkler, and his mother's friend Lindsay out for her morning jog. In his head, Blaine pictured how he and Kurt would one day fit into a neighborhood like this. He could imagine how their two children would come running into their room to wake them up, Kurt would cook them breakfast and send everyone off to work and school before he himself left for his job as a fashion designer. Blaine almost laughed out loud at how easy it was to picture their life together, then he heard a car honking and his favorite voice calling his name. Immediately, he was pulled out of his fantasy into the here-and-now. He didn't mind though, he didn't mind anything if Kurt was there.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the theater, Brittney and Artie were waiting for them. The group walked inside, purchased their tickets, and took their seats. Kurt wasn't very interested in the movie, but he endured it for Blaine's sake. Kurt eventually gave up on watching the movie and settled on just studing his boyfriend's beautiful face.

Kurt thought to himself that if he could remember one thing for the rest of his life, it should be Blaine's face. Kurt loved his brown eyes, the curls in his hair, and his breathtakingly beautiful smile.

When the movie was over, Kurt and Blaine strolled outside, hand in hand. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how little he cared what people thought about them. It was interesting how nothing seemed to matter when Blaine was with him.

Eventually, they got to the park. Kurt set out their lunch and announced "Well, here you go, the finest restaurant in Lima!" "Wow Kurt!" Blaine said, "I was expecting lunch but this is..." he gave Kurt a kiss. "Wow!" he repeated. "I'm glad you liked it." said Kurt, "I missed about two and a half hours of sleep making this, but it was worth it." It really was, Kurt thought. That smile on his boyfriend's face was the best possible reward for his efforts and he couldn't resist smiling back.

They finished their meal and took a walk through the park. "Well," said Kurt, "I said I'd meet 'Cedes, Tina, and Lauren at the mall. They need dresses for the spring formal and after the job I did with their prom dresses, they came to me for some sage wisdom. Oh! I almost forgot, Carole said to invite you over for dinner" "I'll be there at seven." Blaine replied. "I'll be waiting!" Kurt said.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the theater, Brittney and Artie were waiting for them. The group walked inside, purchased their tickets, and took their seats. Blaine wasn't very interested in the movie, but he endured it for Kurt's sake. Blaine eventually gave up on watching the movie and settled on just studying his boyfriend's beautiful face.

Realized that the most significant thing in his life was his boyfriend's face. It might seem silly to some people, but it was true. Blaine loved Kurt's blue eyes, his painfully beautiful face, and the slight hints of muscle under his form fitting tee-shirt. Ugh... that scarf was blocking his view. But then again, those scarfs did come in handy for some things. Blaine sighed. "Later," he thought. He didn't want to be one of _those _people in the movie theater.

When the movie was over, Kurt and Blaine strolled outside, hand in hand. Blaine loved that adorable smile on Kurt's face, it was one that Kurt wore often. That little smile came out whenever Kurt was planning something, and it was usually something good.

Eventually, they got to the park. Strange, Kurt had promised food but made no mention of this. Kurt set out their lunch and announced "Well, here you go, the finest restaurant in Lima!" "Wow Kurt!" Blaine said, "I was expecting lunch but this is..." he gave grabbed Kurt's scarf and pulled him in for a kiss. "Wow!" he repeated. "I'm glad you liked it." said Kurt, "I missed about two and a half hours of sleep making this, but it was worth it." Blaine really loved the satisfactory smile on Kurt's face.

They finished their meal and took a walk through the park. "Well," said Kurt, "I said I'd meet 'Cedes, Tina, and Lauren at the mall. They need dresses for the spring formal and after the job I did with their prom dresses, they came to me for some sage wisdom. Oh! I almost forgot, Carole said to invite you over for dinner" "I'll be there at seven." Blaine replied. He was looking forward to it, Carole was like a second mother to him and he hadn't seen her in a while. "I'll be waiting!" Kurt said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ooh! Smells good." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks honey." his step mom, Carole, said , stirring a pot with one hand and trying to set the table with the other. "Finn, Burt! Come give me a hand with this" she called down the hall. "In a sec mom," Finn replied, "I'm halfway through level seven and I don't want to loose my progress!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn, Mike, Artie, and Puck were in an "_**epic**_" contest to see who could score the most points in one weekend.

Kurt was waiting at the door when Blaine got there and Rachel came soon after. "Mmm!" Blaine said, "Looks delicious."

"Sooo... what's up?" said Carole, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." "Nothing much," Blaine replied, "my sister, Emily, was home last week." "Oh, that's right, she was taking classes at Memphis College of..." "Art" Blaine said. "Oh that's right." said Carole, "So, what did she have to say?" "She's thinking of getting a cat, she got engaged, her classes are going well," "Ooh! A wedding!" Kurt interrupted, "Blaine, you know how much I _love_ weddings! You have to tell me all about it! Take pictures for me _please_. Pretty pretty please with Gaga on top!" "Okay, okay, I'll give you a full account as soon as it's over..." Blaine seemed a little upset, but that was pretty far from Kurt's mind right now, he was so excited about this wedding.

"_I wonder what color dress she'll wear. Ooh, I wonder what kind of flowers she'll have," _Kurt's thoughts went on like this through the rest of dinner while Blaine and Carole babbled on about Emily's fiancee and Quinn made goo-goo eyes at Finn across the table. Kurt started thinking about his and Blaine's wedding... He pictured how Carole's eyes would glow with pride as they started their first dance, all their friends from glee club would be there... It would be perfect.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's room. "_Blaine looks like he could use a little cheering up..."_ Kurt thought. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a passionate, long kiss. "Where did this come from?" said Blaine. "Oh, nothing... it's just... well... you looked... sad." Kurt replied. (He _did_ look happier now)_ "_You are so thoughtful." said Blaine, once again grabbing hold of Kurt's tie to pull him in.

"See you soon!" said Carole. "Don't forget," Kurt said, "we promised to babysit Stacy and Stevie so Sam and Mercedes can go out tomorrow." Kurt liked Sam's little brother and sister, and, as a bonus, he and Blaine got to play house for two hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine looked at the clock, he still had 20 minutes before he needed to leave for dinner at Kurt's house. Plenty of time to think about the fact that in 3 months, his sister would be married to a lousy homophobic jerk. It was a terrible situation to be in, he hated his sister's fiancee but he made her so happy that Blaine couldn't bear to tell Emily the truth. He glanced over at the mantle, 10 minutes to go. There was that picture of Emily and Derek. She had dropped it off when she was visiting last week. Blaine still had 8 minutes until he had to leave, but he couldn't bear to sit around the house and Kurt could always be counted on to cheer him up.

Kurt was waiting at the door when Blaine got there and Rachel came soon after. "Mmm!" Blaine said, "Looks delicious."

"Sooo... what's up?" said Carole, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." "Nothing much," Blaine replied, "my sister, Emily, was home last week." "Oh, that's right, she was taking classes at Memphis College of..." "Art" Blaine said. "Oh that's right." said Carole, "So, what did she have to say?" "She's thinking of getting a cat, she got engaged, her classes are going well," "Ooh! A wedding!" Kurt interrupted, ugh! He was really hoping that that would slip under the radar. "Blaine, you know how much I _love_ weddings! You have to tell me all about it! Take pictures for me _please_. Pretty pretty please with Gaga on top!" "Okay, okay, I'll give you a full account as soon as it's over..." Blaine wasn't looking forward to that, but if it made Kurt happy...

"So, what do you think of Emily's fiancee?" Carole asked. "Well..." "You don't like him?" she responded. "Not really... I mean... He would be really nice, it's just that... He's a homophone." Blaine said. "does he know that you're...?" Carole inquired. "Not yet but it's bound to come up sometime." he replied. "Does your sister know how you feel?" said Carole. "That's part of my problem," Blaine said, "he makes her so happy, I can't bear to tell her." "You should," said Carole, rubbing Blaine's arm sympathetically. "Thanks, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this." Blaine said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a passionate, long kiss. "Where did this come from?" said Blaine. "Oh, nothing... it's just... well... you looked... sad." Kurt replied. _"_You are so thoughtful." said Blaine, once again grabbing hold of Kurt's tie to pull him in.

"See you soon!" said Carole. "Don't forget," Kurt said, "we promised to babysit Stacy and Stevie so Sam and Mercedes can go out tomorrow." Kurt liked Sam's little brother and sister, and, as a bonus, he and Blaine got to play house for two hours.

**Thank you so much to anyone who commented on this story so far, i really appreciate it. If you havent commented, I would love to know what you think.**

**PS: if you haven't aleready read it, my friend has another Klaine story. Her name is klainbows4ever and she updates even more frequently than I do, wich is surprising 'cuz I hate it when people don't update every day... sorry, that was hypocritical... now i'm babbling, sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Blaine were waiting on Sam's doorstep at about ten o'clock when the Evans family was just getting home after church. Sam's parents went off to work and Sam gave Blaine and Kurt their instructions before he left. "There's food in the fridge, extra clothes are over... here" he said walking over to a dresser. He looked toward the two children standing in the corner of the room, "Stevie, Stacy, you know Kurt and this is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Blaine said as he bent down to speak to the children. "Hi Bwaine!" Stevie said. "We missed you Kurt!" Stacy cheered as she hugged Kurt's legs. "Well, I missed you too."said Kurt as he picked the little girl up. "Well, I should get going, you have Mercedes' number if you need anything." Sam said to Kurt. "Bye Bye guys!" he said to his brother and sister.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine asked. "Let's sing a song!" bothkids cheered. "That's what we do when Kurt comes. Blaine gave Kurt a look."Okay, here 'goes."

Let's start at the very beginning

A very good place to start

When you read you begin with

A-B-C

When you sing you begin with do-re-mi

Do-re-mi

Do-re-mi

The first three notes just happen to be

Do-re-mi

Do-re-mi

Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti

Oh, let's see if I can make it easier

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow sew

Tea, I drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to do...oh oh oh

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow sew

Tea, I drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to Do

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow sew

Tea, I drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to do

Do re mi fa so la ti do, so do

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked. That way, he could spend a solid hour staring at Blaine's amazing face, and the kids were bound to fall asleep anyways. Eventually, the little ones fell asleep and Kurt got a little time alone with his boyfriend. "You are so amazing." Kurt said. "I love you." said Blaine as he leaned in for a kiss.

By the time Sam and Mercedes got back, Stacy had Kurt's scarf on and Stevie was jumping up and down on Blaine's back. "Sam, can Blaine and Kurt babysit again?" Stevie inquired between jumps. Sam rqaised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Of course, we'd love to." Kurt replied. "Then I'll see you on Thursday night." Mercedes said as Sam gave her a kiss goodbye. Then all three guests strode out the door. "That went well." Kurt said when they got out to his car. "It certainly did," said Blaine, "Do you ever wonder about our... some day?" "Umm... maybe." Kurt replied, "_what was I supposed to say? Every single day, whenever I'm alone." _Kurt wondered_._ That would be hard to admit.


End file.
